


пятнадцать

by rihyunnie



Series: сказки ветхой пятиэтажки [4]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Babysitting, Embrace the Past, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Magical Realism, Memories, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Second Chances, sorry Eric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rihyunnie/pseuds/rihyunnie
Summary: "Тебе бы лет на пятнадцать раньше родиться, хён"
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Series: сказки ветхой пятиэтажки [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815400
Kudos: 3





	пятнадцать

\- Ух ты, хён, гляди, тут и пульт есть! С пятью режимами переключения! Заживём с тобой, как люди!

Джуён оглядывается на радостный визг, выпуская из рук увесистый рюкзак, и с серого паркета в воздух вздымаются живописно сверкающие при свете дня волны пыли. Взгляд его блуждающе обрисовывает очертания следов, которые, подобно хаотичному перемещению напуганных голубей на снегу, бороздят припорошенный пол слева направо, справа налево, ровно посредине восьмёрочкой, и заканчиваются под подошвами тяжелых коричневых ботинок. Черные джинсы с рваными, словно выгрызенными, дырами на коленках ног-палок устремляются под укороченную куртку с меховым капюшоном, из которого то и дело высовывается нос Эрика, склонившегося над видавшим виды телевизором с боковой панелью управления, держа в руках отвёртку со сменными насадками.

\- Какой канал хочешь посмотреть, хён? Дискавери? Нетфликс? Или одолжим у соседей приставку и встретим рассвет с «Бэттл Сити», как в старые добрые? – Эрик хихикает, оглядывая деревянную раму и пластиковый корпус в поисках волшебного провода. – Только вот как его включить…

\- Вернуться в восьмидесятые, – бормочет Джуён, проводя сложенными двумя пальцами по коричневой тумбочке – тёмно-коричневой, что проявляется в глубоких, относительно отполированных, бороздах. Джуён невольно кривится, сщелкивая с пальцев комочки пыли и в очередной раз оглядывается, подавляя желание то ли взвыть, то ли заскулить от бессилия.

Чтобы добровольно оставаться жить в подобном бесцветном захолустье с пробковыми стенами и картонной мебелью, нужно или очень любить работать и, приходя домой, заваливаться спать без задних ног, но с полным равнодушием к окружению, или очень не любить себя и деньги. Еще перед отъездом он самолично просматривает предложения по временному размещению, совершенно не планируя задерживаться здесь на дольше, чем пока Эрик не получит подписанные документы о принятии в университет. Даже выбирает для себя три более-менее приемлемых варианта, подходящих под, в его понимании, адекватные критерии: в шаговой доступности от станций метро и автобусных остановок (или одно из двух), с парой-тройкой торговых точек, чтобы перехватить чего съестного в любое время, когда того потребует подрастающий организм, и от клубов подальше.

Подвязанное под университет общежитие идеально вписывается во всё вышеперечисленное, и Джуён, честно говоря, в душе надеется на добропорядочность администрации, способной убедить непоседливую молодёжь в важности социализации и взаимоподдержки учащихся, для которых за воротами кампуса открывается поистине новый, незнакомый мир. Дети любых возрастов (а для тех старших, кто имел неосторожность хотя бы раз взять на себя ответственность за какого-то ребятёнка, они навсегда таковыми останутся) нуждаются в защите, а у общежития вон – целая охранная система с камерами наблюдения, сигнализацией и датчиками дыма, электронная идентификация, и тётушка, держащая вагончик с уличной едой, выпустившая не одно студенческое поколение. Словом, отпускай своего птенчика с лёгкой душой, только вовремя оплачивай продление проживания и навещай иногда – вдруг ему понадобится плечо или жилетка, которая домом пахнет.

Джуён едва ли не ломает подлокотник стула и четыре зуба, напряженно сжимая челюсти, когда Эрик с улыбкой и выражением декламирует выдержку из интервью ректора на университетском сайте с прямым текстом поощрения самостоятельности и стремления студентов к самовыражению, лишь бы с ними на этом перевалочном пункте между завершившимся детством и еще не наступившей зрелостью «рядом находился авторитетный наставник, чей жизненный опыт послужит для них примером» –

«Понимаешь, хён, кто-то настоящий взрослый».

О, Джуён понимает, конечно же. Но «авторитетный» с хорошим примером жизненного опыта? С Эриком это не сработает.

Эрик, вылетая из электрички, пиликает что-то о плакатах на стенах и синих шторах на окнах, омлете на завтрак и четырёх чашках кофе в день, учебе в кофейнях и подработках в них же, потому что именно так живут те самостоятельные студенты, о которых в современной литературе пишут. Сверх того он планирует завести большую собаку, а лучше двух маленьких и еще золотую рыбку в банке, чтобы не было скучно жить. Джуён не пытается спорить, что с подобным раскладом не то что скучно, а еле-еле жить получится – только подсовывает младшему под нос распечатки с описаниями квартир, но у Эрика на это собственные планы. И на это тоже. В обход знакомых и родителей, он успевает найти и договориться с маклером и каким-то образом получить ключи – об этом он заявляет уже на пороге, когда замок в двери два раза щелкает.

«Целое королевство за сущие копейки!», говорит он, впархивая в залитый холодным белым светом коридор помещения, который чем-то отдалённо напоминает Джуёну гараж его дедушки – по части запыленности, захламлённости и общего состояния забвения. Эрик продолжает щебетать, что за разницу в стоимости «этого» и кровати в комнате общаги с бонусной очередью в душ и туалет здесь хотя бы можно обустроиться под свой собственный вкус – непосредственных хозяев у квартиры нет, так что резко против никто не будет. А еще здесь, вон, и озерцо рядом, и торговый центр какой отгрохали, и стены тонкие, чтобы было удобнее ловить интернет от той зеркальной высотки, в которой облака отражаются.

\- А если окна не отмывать, то можно и без занавесок! – Эрик отвинчивает заднюю панель телевизора и поддевает кончиком отвёртки серебристую паутину. – И ходить голым утром и вечером! Я, конечно, всё равно отмою, но что меня остановит от второй части плана? Ничего!

\- Напомни, пожалуйста, почему я всё еще дружу с теми, кто просит меня посидеть с ребёнком, если ему уже двадцать, и он – ты?

\- О, хён, а тебе друзья когда-нибудь говорили, что ты способен скрасить чужую жизнь одним только своим присутствием и неугасающим энтузиазмом?

\- Нет.

\- Вот и мне не говорили. Редко когда встретишь таких честных товарищей. Так вот: мы с тобой – два неудачника, с которыми никто водиться не хочет, и я более чем уверен, что они еще на вокзале выдохнули, когда нас контролёру сбагрили. Только я, в отличие от тебя, знаю, что насчет меня они ошибаются: не каждый сможет выдержать наплыва дикой энергии, плещущейся в моих жилах, а состязаться – и подавно. А вот ты, хён… – Эрик прищуривается и цокает языком, сбрасывая куртку с плеч. – Ты как будто не отсюда. И я не о том говорю, что ты вечно мыслями где-то блуждаешь и что на счастье и гнев у тебя одно и то же выражение лица.

\- А о чем тогда? – Джуён беззлобно хмыкает, хватая Эрика за капюшон и придерживая, пока он, приплясывая, выскальзывает из рукавов.

\- Тебе бы лет на пятнадцать раньше родиться, хён. Ты значительно опережаешь всех нас в духовной зрелости, и я ни в коей мере не имею в виду, что это тебе в минус! Даже наоборот. Ты уравновешенный, надёжный, воспитанный, сдержанный, совершенно не скандальный, удивительно компромиссный, и я ни разу не слышал, чтобы ты кричал – наверное, ты и в роддоме просто кивнул, лишь бы никого не беспокоить.

\- Как по мне, сплошные плюсы.

\- Именно, хён! Но знаешь, где еще полно плюсов? На кладбище. Тишина, стабильность, ну и еще цветочки по праздникам, под стать твоей возвышенной богатой натуре. Безнадёга. – Эрик фыркает, откладывая крышку телевизора на тумбочку рядом. – А нужна встряска, понимаешь, хён? Такая, что мир с ног на голову перевернёт. Чтобы в одночасье тебя словно за грудки схватило и вверх тормашками подняло, чтобы смешалось право и лево, спутались стороны света, чтобы лето вместо осени и розовое цветение с неба зимой падало. У меня только раз такое было: в детском садике, когда дочь воспитательницы в меня деревянным паровозиком швырнула. Сотрясение мозга, скажешь? А я скажу, что это была самая внезапная моя любовь. Правда, потом меня откачали, и всё как рукой сняло. Но это стоит того, чтобы раз головой пожертвовать. Даже такой красивой, как у тебя.

Эрик стучит пальцем по виску Джуёна, топая мимо него в направлении ванной комнаты. За прикрывшейся дверью он самозабвенно копошится, стуча и гремя только одному богу известно чем, но вот звучит финальный металлический лязг, и из крана шумным потоком льётся вода. Бегом с вихрем в гостиную, к чемодану; Джуён наклоняет голову вбок, выглядывая из-за сгорбившегося младшего над плотно набитым передним карманом, подозрительно шуршащим содержимым. На пол летят белые гостиничные тапки, упаковка прищепок, три пакетика порошка для прочистки труб, и, наконец-то, под победный возглас Эрика, на свет показывается новёхонькая пачка вискозных тряпок.

Не, ну, хотя бы в том, что касается чистоты и организованности, Эрику действительно нет равных. И, вероятно, самостоятельное проживание, отдельно от сверстников, не всегда готовых взять на себя ответственность за и само принятие серьёзных решений, было для него лучшим (и правильным) решением. Как минимум, ради снижения риска конфликтов и драк с участием швабр и веников. Как максимум, во избежание публичного сожжения грязных вещей, наслаиваемых на стульях. Джуён, подбирая разбросанные вещи и запихивая обратно в чемодан, про себя признаёт, что вот такой лёгкости в отношении к жизни, как у Эрика, ему поистине недостаёт. В его быту нет ничего лишнего; можно уйти на пару часов отсюда и вернуться в вылизанную от угла до угла обитель с переставленной мебелью. Тем, что от неё, возможно, останется. Что не пригодится и не может быть использовано, то выбросится быстрее, чем прозвучит слово «рамён». Дай Эрику чуть больше времени и тарелку токпокки для подзарядки – и уже к вечеру стены комнаты будут перекрашены. А Джуён…

Джуён к этому миру стремительных перемен никак привыкнуть не может.

Он не умеет расставаться с техникой, вышедшей из строя: на балконе его квартирки большую часть места занимает коробка с перегоревшим от замыкания магнитофоном, дисковым телефоном, которым еще пользовалась его прабабушка, пакетом разбитых сотовых, и венком проводов, сохранённых «на всякий случай». Случай не наступает, запасы лишь пополняются, а с недавних пор к ним прибавляется еще и древний паяльник, несмотря на то, что Джуён боится им пользоваться с того момента, как по неосторожности прожег дыру в светлом бабушкином серванте.

А письма, открытки, пластинки, пожелтевшие вырезки из журналов и газет, книга рецептов и телефонный справочник, на чьих страницах теперь уже больше памяти, чем живых голосов? Джуён даже толком не может сказать, почему за них так держится, если эти истории – не его личные, если справочник привезён из города, где он никогда не был, если это не его сердце разбивалось от штампов на конвертах «Больше здесь не живёт», и если не его ладони потели волнительно под мелодии из-под стирающейся иглы. Ёнхун, их общий с Эриком друг, как-то в шутку сказал, что Джуён стесняется осуждения духов прошлого, хранит сентиментальность минувших моментов из уважения к тем, кого с ним рядом нет, и этим самым вытесняет своё собственное настоящее, не оставляя себе шанса на счастливое будущее. Джуён тогда решительно порывается вынести коробку во двор посреди ночи, но на самом пороге из стопки пухлых тетрадей выпадает фотография двух смеющихся парней со смазанной чернильной подписью на глянцевой стороне.

Джуён не знает ни одного из них, спросить не у кого, но внутри почему-то так тоскливо щемит, что последующие тридцать минут (или три часа?) он сидит под стенкой, просто всматриваясь в светящиеся счастьем лица.

Коробка перемещается обратно на балкон. Джуён к ней более не притрагивается.

\- Хён, я с кухней закончил. Приготовишь поесть по-быстрому?

Голос Эрика подобен сигнальному колокольчику – вырваться из воспоминаний с ним оказывается куда проще. Согласно промычав, Джуён волочит ноги на кухню и там поочерёдно открывает все шкафчики. Они, что ожидаемо, пустые. Но это пока. В ближайшие пару дней они выберутся в город и докупят всё необходимое (и что Эрик пожелает, потому что Джуёну всё-таки нравится его иногда баловать, пусть это и нелегко признать – хотя бы из-за хитрых ухмылок младшего, воркующего о своём убийственном очаровании). Чашки и тарелки у него есть, палочки и ложка гордо лежат посреди выдвижного ящика, кастрюлю для лапши он тоже каким-то чудом в чемодан умещает; вымытые, они выблёскивают мокрыми боками на бумажном полотенце на столе. Там же аккуратной стопочкой под стенкой стоят пачки рамёна, в дверце холодильника – бутылочки с соусами. Вот только одной лапшой с разнообразной заправкой сыт не будешь – а значит, к кастрюле бы еще какой утвари прикупить, чтобы вдохновить подрастающий организм на прочие кулинарные изыски. Или, иными словами, вызвать чувство стыда за наплевательское отношение к себе. Потому что Эрик совершенно не умеет врать, когда его спрашивают, поел ли он и что поел.

И потому навскидку с прищуром: пару разделочных досок с ножами для овощей, хлеба и мяса, набор стаканов, миксер со сменным венчиком и сковородку, а лучше две. Джуён загибает пальцы, прикидывает сумму в уме, проверяет баланс на карте, между делом вспоминает, что вообще-то не обязан содержать Эрика и его потакать его прихотям, и…

И добавляет к списку облюбованные в мечтах синие шторы.

\- У нас чая нет, – проговаривает Джуён вслух. Шорох в гостиной стихает, слышатся торопливые шаги, звяканье застёжек и раздосадованное «блин» на выдохе.

\- Хён! – Эрик выпячивает нижнюю губу и хнычет с понурыми плечами, показываясь из-за угла. – Он был в списке, честное слово! И я даже перед глазами его положил, чтобы не забыть, а он, наверное, так и остался лежать на столе… Знаешь, что? Позвони Ёнхуни-хёну, вдруг он еще успеет передать его с последней электричкой. Она же быстро доедет, да?

\- Сходить в магазин быстрее. – Джуён усмехается, кивая на улицу за окном.

\- Я схожу! – лицо Эрика радостно озаряется, и Джуёну едва удаётся ухватить его за плечо и удержать на месте от попытки выскочить за порог. Как есть, без куртки, с мокрой тряпкой в руках.

\- _Я_ схожу, – поясняет он паре недоумевающих глаз. – В уборке от меня толку нет, мешаться у тебя под ногами не хочется. Хён может ворчать из-за квартиры, но это не значит, что он будет абсолютно бесполезен. Поэтому если кухня на мне, то мне и за чаем идти.

\- Не потеряешься?

\- Магазин через дорогу.

\- Подержать тебя за руку на переходе?

\- Я могу быть «не здесь», но я еще в себе. И пусть ты не выражаешь своих настоящих эмоций вслух, соскучиться не успеешь! – Больше, чем обещание, это звучит как твёрдое убеждение, и Эрик, показав Джуёну язык, вновь уносится к ведру и мытью.

\- А если попросить у соседей, то далеко идти не придётся, – успевает бросить он в спину Джуёну, и старший только кивает, прикрывая за собой дверь до щелчка. Делает несколько неторопливых шагов в вязком полумраке здания: маленьких окошек под условным потолком этажа действительно не хватает для достойного освещения, и Джуён едва ли не пропускает первую ступеньку винтовой лестницы, засовывая руки в карманы, когда понимает, что у него нет с собой кошелька.

Дверь податливо тянется за лёгким нажатием на ручку. Как если бы квартира была живой, её уютное дыхание на контрасте с прохладой подъезда ласково касается лица Джуёна. И светло так, что в первые секунды взгляд и вовсе не фокусируется, глаза то и дело ловят отблески декоративных хрустальных подвесок на окнах. Под ногами поскрипывает только что вымытый пол, и высыхающие разводы ведут через коридор к гостиной, где подоконники и пол заставлены цветочными горшками; малахитовые листья завлекающе тянут к нему свои стрелы и лопасти – только хватай да падай в пышущий влажной свежестью тропический лес. По стенам плывут солнечные зайчики; сказочная радужность расписывает белый потолок расплывчатыми мазками, а в открывшуюся сквозняком форточку, раздувая ажурные занавески, врывается весеннее, сладко пахнущее тепло.

Джуён мог бы поклясться, что был за порогом всего лишь десяток секунд. Или его собственное время и правда бежит вразнобой с остальными?

Из глубин комнаты слышится елозящий, присвистывающий шелест, и воздух медленно наполняется перебором клавиш. Игла проигрывателя встала на место.

\- Эрик? – аккуратно пробует Джуён, продвигаясь ближе к порогу гостиной, ступая как можно легче. Понимает, что и дышит в такт. А музыка такая знакомая, и он совершенно точно слышал её раньше, но нить воспоминания не нащупывается. Эфемерная, как и всё вокруг. Глаза никак не настроятся, не привыкнут к излишней яркости и разноцветию, не присущему позднему февралю. Сейчас же и правда февраль – тогда откуда это жаркое солнце? Утром в прогнозе передавали пасмурное небо и вероятность осадков, и Джуён помнит, как журил Эрика за неудачный выбор одежды в дорогу. Как гром среди ясного неба, но лето в феврале, и живой ботанический сад в квартире, где еще час назад, если часы не врут, от тоски и пустоты хотелось волком выть.

Джуён хмурится. А что, если он действительно покатился с лестницы, и всё это ему сейчас чудится, поскольку последнее внушительное, что отложилось в памяти – это слова Эрика про встряску? Джуён крепко сжимает кулак – больно. Но боль он вполне способен представить и спроецировать, как во всех тех снах, путающих явь со всплесками воображения. Смотрит на свои ладони, на полумесяцы отпечатков ногтей, видит и осознаёт их явно. Следы бледнеют, рассасываются, и вот остаются только тонкие черточки, как пунктирная линия. Не слишком ли быстро это случилось? А что, если его не слышат? А что, если звать нужно громче? Джуён глубоко вдыхает, поднимая голову, в горле замирает первая «Э».

И вырывается неловким кашлем.

Из гостиной, хлопая глазами из-под облачно-лёгкой, ниспадающей мягкими волнами пшеничной челки, подсвеченной солнечными лучами, и перебирая прижатыми к груди пальцами, на него смотрит хозяин квартиры. И это совсем не Эрик. Даже издалека и если прищуриться. Он высокий, ростом с самого Джуёна, в белом хлопковом свитере – таком же невесомом, как и занавески за его спиной, словно из паутины вытканные. В окружении высоких растений, достигающих его пояса, он выглядит затерявшейся пушинкой одуванчика, подрагивающей на ветру.

\- Вы настоящий? – наконец-то спрашивает Джуён, и хозяин квартиры, на секунду опешив еще больше, только смеётся.

\- С утра был. – Душевный настрой, умиротворённый голос, глаза беззлобные, но земля, сдаётся, уходит из-под ног. – А что? Выгляжу сомнительно?

\- Наверняка не сомнительнее меня.

Он смеётся снова. У Джуёна в голове играют две мелодии, летят одна к другой, встречаются воздушным касанием и сливаются, сливаются. Растения струятся по полу, опутывают ноги, руки, овивают шею и плечи, прижимаются к груди и слушают сердце. Ни шагу не ступить, ни слова не сказать; всё, что ни придумывается, чушью какой-то кажется. Вслух произнести страшно, стыдно.

Джуён понимает, что краснеет, проговаривая следующее:

\- Я могу показаться очень странным, только не знаю, как еще это объяснить. До настоящего момента я был более чем уверен, что всего этого здесь и в помине не было, потому что я вышел из этой самой двери в магазин за чаем, но вернулся за кошельком, и. Понимаете, я подозреваю, что всё это – плод моего воображения вследствие серии ударов о холодный бетон, потому что в доме темно, а ступеньки стёсанные и скользкие. Поэтому, возможно, если Вас не затруднит и не смутит, Вы не могли бы, пожалуйста, меня ущипнуть?

\- Я ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. И, наверное, больше, чем сама просьба, меня смущает только моя готовность на неё ответить. Что ж. – Неверяще качнув головой, молодой человек делает шаг навстречу Джуёну, оттягивая правый рукав вверх от локтя. – Я могу хотя бы поинтересоваться, как Вас… А хотя нет. Сначала важно узнать место, а потом решить, стоит ли нам после этого представляться.

\- Джуён. И за руку, пожалуйста, – выпаливает Джуён, обнажая запястье под пожар на щеках и ушах, где остатки гордости, дотлевая, настаивают на том, что жарко из-за повышенной влажности в помещении, и тяжело дышать именно поэтому.

И оттого, что тонкие пальцы осторожно защипывают кожу, пока глаза выискивают на лице хоть один намёк на боль – чтобы тут же от неё, неподдельной, обжигающей, сбежать, успокаивающе хлопая прохладной ладонью по краснеющему пятну.

\- Хёндже.

Ему двадцать два – Джуён узнает это под бурление кипящего чайника. И что солнце – не солнце, а энергосберегающие лампы для растений: одними коридором с гостиной они не заканчиваются. Лето посреди зимы, весной, даже осенью, если захочется. Всё не как у людей, всё с ног на голову и путано, «как при сотрясении». Потрясающе, и Джуён не стесняется сказать это так, чтобы Хёндже услышал. И так же негромко ответил: «Спасибо».

А еще у Хёндже маленькая коллекция весового чая; он обещает поделиться в знак компенсации и в качестве извинения за наверняка образующийся синяк, но для этого нужно перепробовать все. Спорят долго, отнекиваются и настаивают, сходятся на трёх видах, которые выберут по очереди не глядя. И перед Джуёном на низком раскладном столике ровным рядом выстраиваются три чашечки, а через него, всё такой же пушинкой, всё так же добродушно усмехаясь, сидит Хёндже и терпеливо ждёт.

Проигрыватель затихает с первым глотком. Хёндже рассказывает, что записям предпочитает живое исполнение, но сегодня настроение такое – вспоминать о чем-то, чего вроде бы и не было, пить чай со сладкой тоской по несбывшемуся и наблюдать за облаками. Да и стук иглы по царапинам на пластинке – как тиканье часов, отматывающих время назад. О чем думали люди, когда впервые слышали эти мелодии? С кем прощался тот, кто их написал – ведь каждая плачет так, как плачут над уходящим в неизвестность поездом или под дверью церкви, где бьют свадебные колокола, а твоя любовь не тобой окольцована. О ком вспоминаешь ты? Кого хотел бы забыть?

Джуёну хочется пошутить: «Вкус первого чая», лишь бы увидеть негодование на лице напротив. Не ради досады – на деле, чтобы попробовать его еще раз, чтобы терпкость вязала язык. Джуёну вообще хочется шутить. И говорить. Много, чтобы не ощущалась тишина, в которой под пристальным взором живой зелени тело огнём горит. Тишина, в которой капли с орошенных листьев капают на пол с грохотом бомб – бам! бах! бум! И сердце им эхом отбивается.

\- Второй. – Джуён выдвигает центральную чашку вперёд. Хёндже хмыкает, зажевав губу, и, пробормотав «Занимательно», поднимается с пола. Зайдя за спину Джуёна, он возвращает иглу на последнюю четверть пластинки и под тихую грусть виолончели уходит на кухню.

Нет, Джуён твёрдо уверен, что знает эту мелодию. Не с пластинок и не с кассет она звучала – словами, вздохами, реальной историей и редкими всхлипами. Но воспоминаний у него так много, своих и чужих, и даже пунктирной линией на ладони их не разделить и не разграничить. Она его родная и в то же время чужая, с острым углом, не вписывающимся в картинку из мелких, битых, кусков мозаики. Вот бы выбросить сейчас всё лишнее разом, как ту коробку с балкона, чтобы путь себе расчистить! Через тернии – к звёздам, сквозь пыль дорог – к ростку, пробивающему сквозь треснувший асфальт, избитый колёсами. К убегающему фитилю, хранящему маленький лепесток огня, опаляющий кожу.

\- Чай! – Хёндже шелестит пакетиком у своего лица, замерев в дверном проёме.

Кажется, пора.

Джуён поднимается нехотя; ноги не слушаются, обвитые лианами. Шаг через силу, под смычковый аккомпанемент уходить тоскливо, а страшно, страшно-то как. Вопросов у него уйма, в голове все путаются, словно чай в чашках – алкоголь крепкий, годами настоянный. Но пьянит от улыбки, или действительно от падения. Джуён сжимает шуршащий пакетик так, чтобы заломы кололи в ладонь. Ведь если есть боль, то это реальность, так ведь?

Но почему тогда настолько тоскливо, как будто под дверью церкви?

Прощание у них молчаливое. Джуён оглядывается на цветы, на ламповое солнце на балконе, на паутину занавесок, играющих с ветром, а воздуха в лёгких всё нет и нет. Взглядом по разукрашенным светом стенам. Глаза улавливают знакомое тёмное пятно. Фотография в рамке – двое молодых людей смеются, приобнимая друг друга за плечи. Им совсем еще мало лет, но, сколько бы ни было – они светятся изнутри, и тепло их застыло навеки на желтеющей бумаге.

\- У моего прадеда была одна нежная любовь на всю жизнь, и та несчастливая. – Голос Хёндже окатывает холодом. – Он всё приговаривал: «Мне бы лет на пятнадцать позже родиться – возможно, я бы успел». Что успел? К кому бы успел? И почему именно пятнадцать?

\- Пятнадцать… – бормочет Джуён, невольно возвращаясь мыслями в утренний разговор с Эриком, и затылок неприятно щекочет. Кажется, еще немного, и от духоты его начнёт мутить. Или уже?

\- Странно, да? Никто его никогда об этом не спрашивал, а он и не делился. Я сам его не застал, мне только бабушка рассказывала, племянница его. Своих детей он так и не завёл, и все его драгоценности – это проигрыватель, пластинки да эта фотография. В семье молва ходила, что таких снимков двое, как и пластинок всех по паре, но где они сейчас – неизвестно. Прадед сделал всё, чтобы разорвать связи с прошлым, как будто хотел всю боль себе оставить, но уничтожить проигрыватель рука не поднялась. – Хёндже кивает в сторону, на крутящийся диск пластинки, Джуён оглядывается следом и только сильнее сжимает кулак, вздрагивая от чужого лёгкого смешка.

\- Меня в его честь назвали, прадеда. – Хёндже продолжает, и Джуён ловит отражение хрустальных капель в его черных глазах, упиваясь ими жадно, с невесть откуда разливающейся тоской в груди. – Несмотря ни на что, он был хорошим человеком, достойным, зла никому не причинил – ну разве это не благословение, его имя носить? А я не радуюсь совсем. Я боюсь. Мне страшно от мысли, что я проживу его жизнь и повторю его судьбу – настолько, что и имя моё – не моё. Переиначил, отразил, чтобы меня это не коснулось. Мне и так всякий раз больно, когда я слышу эту музыку, словно это я проиграл свою любовь времени и обстоятельствам. Но я не могу её выключить. Так и сижу здесь, слушаю по кругу и, как мантру, повторяю, что хочу жить иначе. Наоборот.

\- Начни с имени. – У Джуёна земля из-под ног, и стены в карусель, но он удерживается на своих двух, чуть покачнувшись, как неуверенный маятник. – Уже слишком поздно что-то менять для прошлого, но настоящее здесь, а впереди только твоё будущее. Тебя не для того так назвали, чтобы ты исправлял чужие ошибки – это шанс не совершить своих таких же. А то, знаешь, как это обидно – опаздывать на целых пятнадцать лет. Но иногда это просто жизненно необходимо.

\- Для чего?

Не поддающиеся счету часы, проведённые в одиночестве старой квартиры, под холодной стенкой, с фотографией в руке, сдерживая удушающий молчаливый плач, рвущийся наружу истошным криком.

Извечные шутки про параллельные миры, про прогулки за пределами разума, просьбы вернуться на Землю, щелчки пальцами перед глазами, мелодии, которые слышишь без нот, и вспышка плёночного фотоаппарата, отдающаяся смехом в ушах.

Воспоминания свои и чужие, шаги по тропам истоптанным, вслед за маятником, сбивающимся с пути. Жизнь взаймы, улыбки понарошку и надежда перед каждым новым поворотом. Падение во сне, полёты наяву, цветы на полу, солнце посреди февраля, юг на месте запада, соседняя дверь в темноте вместо своей собственной, и глупость – глупость настоящая, искренняя, под звонкое лязганье опрокинутого ведра с водой.

За стенкой ругаются громко, как подобает тем самым взрослым из популярных молодёжных книг. Море шумит в ушах Джуёна, и звуки в нём растворяются сизой пеной, оставляя под пальцами другие волны. Мягкие, ласкающие, пшеничные. Хочется плакать, но сердцу уже не больно.

\- Чтобы наконец-то прийти вовремя.

Игла ломается, смазывая мелодию в нелепый скрежет. Хёндже улыбается Джуёну в последний раз.

Джуён целует Джехёна в первый.


End file.
